This invention relates to analytical sensors for the detection of bioanalytes in a small volume sample.
Analytical sensors are useful in chemistry and medicine to determine the presence and concentration of a biological analyte. Such sensors are needed, for example, to monitor glucose in diabetic patients and lactate during critical care events.
Currently available technology measures bioanalytes in relatively large sample volumes, e.g., generally requiring 3 microliters or more of blood or other biological fluid. These fluid samples are obtained from a patient, for example, using a needle and syringe, or by lancing a portion of the skin such as the fingertip and xe2x80x9cmilkingxe2x80x9d the area to obtain a useful sample volume. These procedures are inconvenient for the patient, and often painful, particularly when frequent samples are required. Less painful methods for obtaining a sample are known such as lancing the arm or thigh, which have a lower nerve ending density. However, lancing the body in the preferred regions typically produces submicroliter samples of blood, because these regions are not heavily supplied with near-surface capillary vessels.
It would therefore be desirable and very useful to develop a relatively painless, easy to use blood analyte sensor, capable of performing an accurate and sensitive analysis of the concentration of analytes in a small volume of sample.
The sensors of the present invention provide a method for the detection and quantification of an analyte in submicroliter samples. In general, the invention includes a method and sensor for analysis of an analyte in a small volume of sample, preferably by coulometry. A biosensor of the invention utilizes a non-leachable redox mediator, preferably an air-oxidizable redox mediator, and preferably immobilized on a working electrode. The biosensor also includes a sample chamber to hold the sample in electrolytic contact with the working electrode. In a preferred embodiment, the working electrode faces a counter electrode, forming a measurement zone within the sample chamber, between the two electrodes, that is sized to contain less than about 1 xcexcL of sample, preferably less than about 0.5 xcexcL, more preferably less than about 0.2 xcexcL, and most preferably less than about 0.1 xcexcL of sample. A sorbent material is optionally positioned in the sample chamber and measurement zone to reduce the volume of sample needed to fill the sample chamber and measurement zone.
In one embodiment of the invention, a biosensor is provided which combines the efficiency of coulometric electrochemical sensing with a non-leachable redox mediator to accurately and efficiently measure a bioanalyte in a submicroliter volume of sample. The preferred sensor includes an electrode, a non-leachable redox mediator on the electrode, a sample chamber for holding the sample in electrical contact with the electrode and, preferably, sorbent material disposed within the sample chamber to reduce the volume of the chamber. The sample chamber, together with any sorbent material, is sized to provide for analysis of a sample volume that is typically less than about 1 xcexcL, preferably less than about 0.5 xcexcL, more preferably less than about 0.2 xcexcL, and most preferably less than about 0.1 xcexcL.
One embodiment of the invention includes a method for determining the concentration of an analyte in a sample by, first, contacting the sample with an electrochemical sensor and then determining the concentration of the analyte. The electrochemical sensor includes a facing electrode pair with a working electrode and a counter electrode and a sample chamber, including a measurement zone, positioned between the two electrodes. The measurement zone is sized to contain less than about 1 xcexcL of sample.
The invention also includes an electrochemical sensor with two or more facing electrode pairs. Each electrode pair has a working electrode, a counter electrode, and a measurement zone between the two electrodes, the measurement zone being sized to hold less than about 1 xcexcL of sample. In addition, the sensor also includes non-leachable redox mediator on the working electrode of at least one of the electrode pairs.
One aspect of the invention is a method of determining the concentration of an analyte in a sample by contacting the sample with an electrochemical sensor and determining the concentration of the analyte by coulometry. The electrochemical sensor includes an electrode pair with a working electrode and a counter electrode. The sensor also includes a sample chamber for holding a sample in electrolytic contact with the working electrode. Within the sample chamber is sorbent material to reduce the volume sample needed to fill the sample chamber so that the sample chamber is sized to contain less than about 1 xcexcL of sample.
The invention also includes a sensor and a method for the determination of the concentration of an analyte in a sample having a volume of less than about 1 xcexcL. The sensor has a support and an air-oxidizable redox mediator coated on the support. At least 90% of the air-oxidizable redox mediator is in an oxidized state prior to introduction of a sample. The method includes contacting the sample with the sensor and correlating the concentration of the analyte in the sample to a change in oxidation state of the redox mediator in the presence of the sample. The sensor and method of this aspect of the invention are directed to, but not limited to, electrochemical and optical sensors.
A further aspect of the invention is an integrated sample acquisition and analyte measurement device which includes a sample acquisition means for producing a patient sample as well as a sensor of the invention for measuring analyte in the sample. The device is used for measuring analyte in a patient sample by, first, contacting the patient with the device and then determining the concentration of the analyte, preferably by coulometry.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for determining the concentration of an analyte in the sample with reduced error by contacting the sample with an electrochemical sensor that includes a first and a second electrode pair. Each electrode pair has a working electrode and a sample chamber for holding the sample in electrolytic contact with the working electrode, the sample chamber being sized to contain less than about 1 xcexcL of sample. The first electrode pair also has a non-leachable redox mediator and non-leachable enzyme on the working electrode. The second electrode pair has a non-leachable redox mediator in the absence of enzyme on the working electrode. The method further includes the step of measuring substantially simultaneously and at two or more times, a first current generated at the first electrode pair and a second current generated at the second electrode pair. The measured first currents and second currents are independently integrated to give a first charge and a second charge, respectively. The second charge is subtracted from the first charge to give a noise-reduced charge which is then correlated to the concentration of analyte in the sample. This method can be used to remove errors arising from interferents or the mixed oxidation state of the redox mediator prior to introduction of the sample.
Another method of the invention for the determination of the concentration of an analyte in a sample includes the step of providing an electrochemical sensor which has one or more facing electrode pairs, each pair having a working and a counter electrode and a measurement zone between the working and counter electrodes, the measurement zones of the one or more electrode pairs having approximately equal volumes of less than about 1 xcexcL. The sensor also includes redox mediator on the working electrode of at least one of the electrode pairs. The method further includes measuring a capacitance of one of the electrode pairs and calculating the volume of the measurement zone of that electrode pair from the capacitance measurement. In addition, the sensor is brought into contact with the sample and the concentration of analyte in the sample is determined by coulometry.
A further aspect of the invention is a method of storing and packaging an analytical sensor which includes packaging the sensor in an atmosphere containing molecular oxygen. The sensor of this aspect of the invention includes air-oxidizable redox mediator.
One embodiment of the invention is a method of determining the concentration of an analyte in a sample by contacting the sample with an electrochemical sensor, electrolyzing less than about 1 xcexcL of sample, and determining the concentration of the analyte by coulometry. The sensor of this embodiment of the invention includes a working electrode and non-leachable redox mediator on the working electrode. The molar amount of non-leachable redox mediator in the reduced form prior to introduction of the sample into the sensor is less than, on a stoichiometric basis, 5% of the expected molar amount of analyte to be electrolyzed.
Another method for determining the concentration of an analyte in a sample includes contacting the sample with an electrochemical sensor which has a working electrode, a counter electrode, and a measurement zone bounded on at least two sides by the two electrodes. The measurement zone is sized to contain less than about 1 xcexcL of sample. The concentration of analyte in the sample is then determined by coulometry.
These and various other features which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the attached claims. For a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and objectives obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings and to the accompanying description, in which there is illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.